


12 Hours/12小时

by poemandwine



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemandwine/pseuds/poemandwine
Summary: 当以利亚需要尼克劳斯的血时，尼克劳斯向他索要一些回报。





	12 Hours/12小时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [12 Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912898) by [NotAnAngel97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAngel97/pseuds/NotAnAngel97). 



> 英文原文很精彩，相信不少GN已经看过了，不喜渣翻的话请使劲批评/_ \

作者：  
好吧，我真的必须警告一下，有些人可能会觉得这篇属于半强迫或者强迫，虽然我个人不这样认为但还是给你们提个醒。

译文：  
“尼克劳斯，求你了，作为你的哥哥，求你。”克劳斯坐在高窗前，笑得一脸得意。

“为什么那能够打动我呢，哥哥？虽然幻觉可能会让你不舒服——”

“不舒服？看在上帝的份上，尼克劳斯，求你了，就几滴。”

以利亚焦躁地在屋里踱步，用手松开他的领带，向后扯着衬衫领子，狼牙的咬伤依然在流血，弄脏了原本干净的白衬衫。尼克劳斯突然移到他面前，眼睛专注地描绘那片伤口，散发出危险的光芒。

“那你要怎样来回报我的仁慈呢？”尼克劳斯几乎是愉悦地问道。

“啊，你答应了，你想要什么，我的弟弟？”

尼克劳斯装模做样地思考了一番，事实上，他非常清楚他想从他哥那里得到什么，并且那不是什么轻易就能到手的东西。

“我想要的，哥哥，是12个小时。”

以利亚挑起一边眉毛，并没有理解这个要求。他哥的疑惑让尼克劳斯脸上的笑容扩大，他向前倾得更近，嘴唇擦过以利亚的耳朵，在心里笑着他哥开始破裂的镇静外表。

“12个小时。在这12个小时里，我的话就法则，你要听从我的命令，把你自己毫无保留地交给我。”

尼克劳斯收回身体，以便更好地观察他哥的反应，他没有失望——以利亚因为这个要求而有趣地张大了双眼。

“你说我必须把我自己给你是······？”以利亚不确定地问道。

“怎么，我的哥哥，难道非要我把这句话拼出来给你吗？我确定你能明白我到底是什么意思。”

以利亚把视线聚焦在他弟弟身上，专注地审视着面前的人。尼克劳斯挑起一抹笑，一般情况下，以利亚早就生气地冲出房间了，根本不需要考虑，但是那个咬伤钳制住了他，在竭力控制的表面之下，他哥已经相当虚弱了；而且，海莉决定离开去和她的族群一起生活直到他们可以把霍普带回新奥尔良，以利亚······在失去海莉之后，他做不到了，承受不起狼毒带来的幻觉的折磨。以利亚有些犹豫地开了口。  
“我把自己交给你12个小时？这太含糊了，你的条件具体是什么？”

尼克劳斯冲着自己的胜利笑得像只柴郡猫○1，他已经期望这样让他哥属于自己的机会很久了，就算只有12小时。

“从我的血碰到你嘴唇的那刻起，接下来的12小时里你都是我的，而我会拥有你，不论以怎样的程度和方式，都如我所愿。如果你拒绝，随你走出那扇门然后忍受咬伤的效用；但如果你同意，我不会再向你请求，而是直接行动。这就是我的条件。”

尼克劳斯可以看出他哥冷静外表下的混乱，以利亚的本能反抗把自己完全交出去，他的哥哥是一个骄傲的人，不会轻易屈服，但是，当他被解药驱使时，一部分的他想要彻底放弃。

他太累了，总是要镇定自若，要强硬地命令，要做“高尚的以利亚”。他闭上眼睛，感受到一阵剧烈的疼痛。

卡特琳娜，那个曾经年轻漂亮、满怀希望和梦想的女孩，变成了现在冷血的、能够随意操控这些的凯瑟琳。在意识到她可以解除诅咒的那一刻，他和他的弟弟就杀死了那个美好的女孩。

希利斯特，他不可思议的、迷人的希利斯特，为尼克劳斯得以继续躲避他们的父亲而死，连带着她的许多姐妹们也因此而亡。当她满带着复仇和痛恨回到以利亚身边时，他再也认不出那是他曾经爱过的温柔可爱的小女巫了。

丽贝卡，他自己的妹妹，一直支持着他，而他却站在尼克劳斯这边，放任尼克劳斯尽力摧毁她找到真爱和幸福的每一丝机会。

还有海莉。他从来不向人敞开心扉却让她走进他心里，而现在，她令他心碎。他曾经希望到最后他们可以成为真正的家人，那是个愚蠢的梦，就像小孩子的期盼一样。霍普走了，海莉离开了，剩下的只有尼克劳斯和他自己，就像一直以来的那样，一直是，永远都是。

以利亚重新睁开眼，深吸了一口气，然后便没有停顿也没有犹豫地跪了下去。

“我是你的。”以利亚低声说道，祈祷他自己做出了正确的选择。

以利亚向他投降，尼克劳斯没有浪费时间，迅速地咬破了他的手腕，递给了以利亚，后者温顺地凑了上去。对尼克劳斯来说，他已经习惯了他哥强硬的一面，因此这个场景显得很陌生，而这几乎足够让尼克劳斯决定不那样做了。几乎。

“现在，哥哥，轮到你了。站起来。”他命令道。以利亚慢慢地支撑起自己，但他仍在犹豫，不情愿去遵从。尼克劳斯很快就会帮他甩掉那种想法。

“脱。”他轻轻地但带着不容拒绝的语气说道。

有那么一瞬，以利亚看起来要拒绝，但那一闪而逝，随即他很快地用力从脖子上扯掉松垮的领带，又用同样的速度开始解他的衬衫扣子，想要尽快结束这场羞辱，即使这样做意味着他会变得更加脆弱。

尼克劳斯按住了他的双手让他停下来，强迫性地直直看进他的眼里，命令他慢一点。

他向后退了一步，坐进一把扶手椅子里，给自己倒了一杯威士忌，又朝以利亚轻佻地挥挥手，示意他继续。

这次以利亚的手慢慢地动起来，他从不是一个笨拙的人——以利亚永远是最优雅的——他的动作平稳且沉着，而尼克劳斯则想打破他的冷静，让他放弃自制的想法。

以利亚解开衬衫，露出胸膛，他把衬衫慢慢向后拉过肩膀，然后任由它凌乱地掉落在地上。以利亚知道自己很可能要把今天晚上所有的证据都烧掉，包括他的衣服。  
他的手缓缓地伸向腰带，它被快速而镇定地解开，挨着衬衫掉在地板上，鞋子随之被踢掉，接着是他的袜子。  
现在，他不确定地摸到他裤子上的扣子然后解开了它，而尼克劳斯在期待中微不可察地收紧了握着杯子的手。缓缓地，  
他的西装裤子也和其他衣服一起散乱地堆在了地上。

他不断摆弄着自己四角裤的裤腰，扫了一眼尼克劳斯，而尼克劳斯只对他露出一个邪气的笑。以利亚心中升起一股异样的懊恼，他扯下短裤踢到一边。

他光裸地站着，看着尼克劳斯的眼睛专注地在自己身上描摹。显然尼克劳斯对自己所看到的非常满意，他示意以利亚上前，而以利亚迈着缓慢、犹豫的步子接近，直到尼克劳斯握住他的手让他停下。

“去橱柜里再拿一个杯子来给你自己也倒一杯威士忌。”以利亚对这个看起来毫无恶意的要求感到有些困惑，但他还是照做了。然而，在他准备抿一小口的时候，尼克劳斯阻止了他。

“现在把它递给我。”以利亚把杯子放到他弟弟伸开的手里。尼克劳斯把他自己的那杯放到茶几上，瘦长的手指握住他哥的手腕猛地向前一拉，让以利亚坐到了他的腿上。

尼克劳斯花了一点时间来欣赏他哥脸上闪过的羞耻，然后才把以利亚在他腿上调整到一个更舒服的位置。现在以利亚面对尼克劳斯坐着，双腿向两边分开搭在尼克劳斯的腿上。

尼克劳斯靠向椅背以便更好审视他哥，他把杯子递回给以利亚，以利亚准备接过却因为他弟弟笑着冲他摇头而停下来，他并不明白他弟弟的意图，所以微微张开了嘴，而一根手指温柔地擦过了他的嘴唇。

“你不能说话，除非我让你说。”尼克劳斯愉悦地轻声说道。他重新举起那只玻璃杯，将它压上以利亚的嘴唇。以利亚恍然大悟般睁大了眼睛，迟疑地再次张开嘴，而这次，他的弟弟慢慢地把一小口威士忌倒进了他嘴里。  
他吞下去的那口威士忌像一团奇特的火焰一样灼烧他的喉咙，感觉彷佛他的自愈能力因为咬伤还没有完全恢复。

当尼克劳斯看到他强大的哥哥不堪羞辱并且已经屈服于他时，危险的激情从他双眼中迸发，他没预想到强迫以利亚服从自己会如此容易。

没多久威士忌就喝完了，以利亚在焦虑中等待下一个命令，竭力掩藏在自己脑袋里迅速蔓延的混乱，但从尼克劳斯的眼神看来，他知道自己的尝试完全失败了。一只手慵懒地抚上以利亚的胸膛，沿着轮廓分明的肌肉勾画出曲线，而以利亚面无表情地试图把眼前的墙盯出一个洞来。尼克劳斯并没有注意，那只手开始缓慢地向下摸遍每一寸肌肤，越来越向下，直到尼克劳斯听到原本平稳的呼吸受到阻碍，抬头瞥了一眼他哥的脸，很显然，以利亚不像他所努力假装的那样冷漠。他抬起另一只手，用手指来回抚摸以利亚的脸，带着一种鲜少流露的温柔，接着他曲起手指紧紧抓住以利亚的头发，身体突然前倾同时把他哥拽向自己，他们的嘴唇碰到了一起。

那不是个温柔的、爱意的吻，但却充满胜利与激情，不顾一切，不知满足。他们相互较量了一刻，而后尼克劳斯确立了他的支配地位并贪婪地吻得更加深入，而以利亚只是因为自己的诺言才没有朝侵犯他的人使劲咬下去。  
以利亚之前从来没像这样亲吻过任何人，也从来没有体验过这样的强势，这样纯粹的力量。他和女人的吻都是温柔的，现在的这个却完全不一样，尼克劳斯会掠夺他想要的一切，而以利亚不那么确定自己是否是真的反感。  
一吻结束，他们拉开了一些距离，尼克劳斯因为他哥的表情而笑了出来，看到他一向隐忍的哥哥露出这样直白的表情是一件令人享受的事，他花了一点时间来欣赏，同时以利亚则试图让自己恢复平静。接着尼克劳斯小心地调换了他们的位置，压上了摊坐在那昂贵扶手椅中的以利亚。

尼克劳斯的腿分开跪在他哥的身旁把他困在椅子里，他慢慢地撩起他的紧身灰色亨利衫拽过头顶，成功捕捉到了以利亚眼中一闪而过的渴望。不久，他的哥哥或许就不会再掩藏他的欲望，他倾身向前吻住以利亚的耳朵。  
“也许我们应该到……房间里去？”尼克劳斯一边建议一边一路向下吻到以利亚的脖子，随即因为他哥紧张慌乱地点头忍不住笑了起来。尼克劳斯伸手向下抓紧了他哥的大腿将他抱起来，越过两扇门冲进了卧室。  
随着轻柔的一声砰响，靠枕弹飞了一地，以利亚落在有四根床柱的大床中间，他抬起头看了尼克劳斯一眼，后者带着不可动摇的决绝用力关上了门。尼克劳斯转向以利亚，脸上一贯自负傲慢的笑容此时却被欲望取代。  
“游戏时间到了，哥哥。”

当尼克劳斯慢慢走向床边时，以利亚在期待中屏住了呼吸，先前的勉强和犹豫逐渐消退，取而代之的是一种强烈的、无法抗拒的渴望，他渴望向他的弟弟臣服并且已经没有力气来压制这种冲动。尼克劳斯的视线慢慢扫过以利亚躺在床上的身形，他踢掉鞋子和袜子，“啪嗒”一声扯掉牛仔裤的扣子，顿了一下——以利亚无法掩藏他高昂的欲望，他的弟弟实在是一个极有吸引力的男人，他撑起手肘，沉浸于眼前的景色。  
牛仔裤仍然挂在尼克劳斯身上，他走向以利亚，越逼越近，以利亚迫不得已一寸寸后退直到他的背撞上光滑的红木床头，逃无可逃，躲无可躲。

尼克劳斯缓缓俯身吻上了以利亚的唇，这个吻更加温柔也更加纯洁，不似之前充满性的渴望，却也并不意味激情有任何消退。

以利亚加深了这个吻，急切地想要更多。这场掌握控制权的游戏让尼克劳斯觉得有些好笑，所以在翻盘之前，他任由以利亚将自己拉得更近。尼克劳斯抓住了以利亚的双腿一拉，迫使他仰躺了下去，他跨坐在以利亚身上把他牢牢钉住，准-确地捕捉到了他的嘴巴挑起另一个无比热情的吻，。

尼克劳斯用只有始祖才有的优雅在不打断他们接吻的情况下脱掉了他的牛仔裤，接着他的注意力转到别处，嘴唇轻柔地吻上以利亚脆弱的脖颈，让后者发出愉悦的呻吟，那里的肌肉随着每一声的渴求而收缩，更加激起了尼克劳斯的欲望。

以利亚被流利地翻转过来趴在床上，双腿张开，尼克劳斯跪在他的腿间，覆压上他的身体，他的手抓着以利亚的黑发突然将他向后拉了起来。  
“告诉我你想要什么，”尼克劳斯看着他的眼睛低语道。以利亚的双眼失焦，挣扎着去理性思考。  
“你。”他吸了一口气，转过身索取到一个吻。尼克劳斯把他拉开，这让以利亚痛苦地轻轻摇头。  
“如果你真的想要，那么没有我的允许你不能释放，明白吗？”以利亚胡乱点着头，只想让他的弟弟赶快闭嘴接着做。尼克劳斯不怀好意地笑了笑，伸手从床头柜的抽屉里翻出他的奖励并弹开盖子，在手指上倒了大量的润滑液，而后重新把注意力放到以利亚身上。

一根手指轻轻顶在他的穴口处摩擦，慢慢推进，以利亚颤了一下，他很清楚肛交的原理,但是在这一千年中从来没有尝试过，也看不出这其中有什么享受可言。他那里的肌肉不自觉地抽搐着，试图抵制入侵。  
就在这时尼克劳斯弯曲手指找到了地方，让以利亚感到一阵眩晕，他之前从没感受过那样的快感，挣扎着压制想要释放的欲望，已经勃起的部位在痛苦地抽动，他呜咽着把头埋进旁边的枕头里。  
尼克劳斯朝他哥的举动勾出一个笑，对他哥来说这绝对是一次全新的体验。很好。如果按尼克劳斯自己的作风，这绝不会是最后一次。但现在他哥把那些绝妙的呻吟和叹息都埋到了枕头里，他可不允许。  
他用空闲的那只手再次抓住以利亚的头发把他慢慢拉起来，强迫他跪在床上，然后用自己的嘴唇覆上以利亚的。尼克劳斯缓缓增加了另一根手指，而以利亚发出的呻吟差点让他缴械，想象和现实有天壤之别。  
尼克劳斯加快了频率，房间里的气氛变得紧张，他把以利亚带上越来越近的高峰，却又把他拉回来，漫不经心地抽回手指，享受以利亚的哭腔。他跪起来用自己顶上以利亚，一下子推进，快感让以利亚的大脑一片空白。

接着，尼克劳斯就开始真正意义上地干他哥了，猛烈地冲撞，愉悦的轻哼从嘴角漏出，他握住以利亚的臀把自己深深埋进去，后者的呻吟掺杂着疼痛和快乐。血液急速流动，肾上腺素飙升，一切都令人头晕目眩，这是一场原始的冲动。  
最后，尼克劳斯再也忍不住，倾身向前，拉过恍惚茫然的以利亚亲吻他的耳垂。“为我释放。”他闷声命令道，露出尖牙舔咬着以利亚的脖子，在身下脆弱的躯体上征伐。随着一声哭吟，以利亚不再克制徘徊在边缘的欲望浪潮，而尼克劳斯紧随其后，被纯粹而难以言喻的快感击倒。

尼克劳斯倒在床上，把以利亚拉到他胸前，心不在焉地用手指描绘他腹部的线条。不管发生什么，尼克劳斯永远也不会忘记他哥的这一面——凌乱的头发，半睁的双眼透出茫然，亮晶晶的汗水从紧致的肌肉上滑落，令人窒息。尼克劳斯几乎想要拿过速写本画下这一闪即逝的时刻。

他冷静下来，手也停止动作。短暂的就是短暂的，12个小时对始祖的一生来说不过是一眨眼的时间。但经历了这样难以置信的体验，他还能独自度过下个一千年吗？

以利亚感到背后的尼克劳斯绷紧了身体，他一个手肘撑起自己，看向他的弟弟，尼克劳斯微微斜过头露出了一个疲惫的微笑，以利亚可以看到那所谓的墙正渐渐拔起。

他叹息一声，俯身给了尼克劳斯一个纯洁的吻，尼克劳斯追随上前握住了以利亚的喉咙，把他拉得更近，以利亚痛得皱眉退了回来。他们同时看向尼克劳斯的手，上面沾着以利亚的血，尼克劳斯再次伸手，比上次更加轻柔地查看以利亚的伤口，浓稠的血缓慢地流出，沾脏了苍白如大理石的皮肤。

“好了，弟弟，如果这是一次对剩下的12小时来说的试探，我必须向你保证，”以利亚捏住他弟弟的下巴让他抬起头，深深地看向他藏有风暴的眼睛，把他们的额头贴在了一起，“这根本没必要。”

尼克劳斯惊讶地挑起眉，以利亚趁着这个机会把尼克劳斯的头掰向一边露出脖子，他的尖牙对准那里咬下去，温暖的血液充满口腔，欲罢不能，而尼克劳斯从刚才的震惊中缓过来，以同样的方式回报给以利亚，急不可耐地从他的伤口里吮吸。

以利亚非常不情愿地推开尼克劳斯，后者不满地抱怨着，而他沾血的嘴角勾起一个柔软的笑。“我属于你，你亦属于我，从今天起，直到我的最后一天。”以利亚起誓。

尼克劳斯笑得意味深长，“你刚刚是引用了乔佛里·拜拉席恩②的话吗，哥哥？”以利亚露出一个异样的笑，一把推倒他的弟弟，坐在了他身上。

“如果我是呢？我必须承认我逐渐发现了对某些角色的全新理解。”以利亚吻住尼克劳斯的下唇轻轻撕咬，挑逗般吮吸。光芒在尼克劳斯的眼睛中闪现，他一个翻身调换了他们的位置，把以利亚压在身下，握住他的手腕固定在头顶。

“现在，哥哥，我认为我们已经达成交易了，12个小时里，你得照我说的去做，我觉得你还有大约11个小时是属于我的。”他跪着俯身，顺着以利亚奶白的大腿一路而上，印下越来越近的轻吻，却不去触碰以利亚最需要他的地方。

“我也许在这12个小时里凭你差遣，但我是你的，”以利亚急切地抬起臀向上寻找摩擦，“直到永远（Always and forever）。”  
尼克劳斯定在那里，凝视他哥的眼睛，那双深暗的眼充满欲望和需求——对归属感的需求，对爱的需求，一种回响在尼克劳斯灵魂中的需求。他发现自己对最后那句有名的话产生了共鸣，一千年前说出的话在此刻显得无比真实：

“直到永远（Always and forever）。”

译注：  
1\grin like a Cheshire cat：路易士.卡罗尔 (Lewis Carroll) 所著“爱丽丝梦游仙境 (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) ”中, 少女爱丽丝与公爵夫人间有这样的问答“为什么你的猫会那样嘻笑?”“因为它是柴郡猫”，因此这句话广被使用。形容笑容很大并且有点傻(￣y▽,￣)╭   
2\Joffrey Baratheon：小说《冰与火之歌》中的人物，由王后瑟曦和其胞弟詹姆所生，继承老国王劳勃的王位，性格残暴，在与玛格丽特·提利尔的婚礼上被谋杀。其实这句话有很多人都说过，乔佛里对玛格丽特说过，雪伊对提利昂说过，罗柏和特瑞莎也一起起誓过。（说错别打我，我只是粗糙的剧集党）


End file.
